Season 5
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998. There were twenty-six episodes. Michael Angelis narrated all the episodes in the UK, with Alec Baldwin narrating all the episodes in the US. Episodes *Cranky Bugs - Cranky causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. *Horrid Lorry - Three horrid lorries start taking over the engines' work. *A Better View for Gordon - Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - The Fat Controller urgently needs to get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. *James and the Trouble with Trees - James is careless around some trees. *Gordon and the Gremlin - Gremlins start causing problems for Gordon when Dowager Hatt visits. *Bye George! - George causes grief for Thomas, Duck, and Gordon. *Baa! - Percy meets a ram, who manages to help out when a station is trashed. *Put Upon Percy - Percy complains that he is overworked and gets into a predicament in the mines. *Toby and the Flood - Toby gets into a dangerous position when a dam bursts. *Something in the Air - Henry ignores Thomas' warning about a dangerous line. *Double Teething Troubles - Derek, a malfunctioning Diesel, causes more trouble than he is worth for Bill and Ben. *Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney gets lost on the way home. *Toby's Discovery - Toby goes exploring and makes several odd discoveries. *Haunted Henry - Henry gets spooked on an old line. *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach - Thomas and Percy save an old coach from scrap. *Thomas and the Rumours/Thomas and the Rumors - When Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. *Oliver's Find - Oliver makes an amazing find on an old branch line whilst taking the mail. *Happy Ever After - Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - The Fat Controller goes on a holiday, with disastrous results. *A Big Surprise for Percy/A Surprise for Percy - Percy moans about his work in the mines, but he is headed for a surprise. *Make Someone Happy - James tries to think of others and takes Mrs. Kyndley on a "mystery tour". *Busy Going Backwards - Toad wants to go forwards for a change. *Duncan Gets Spooked - Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story. *Rusty and the Boulder - Thumper causes chaos when he dislodges a boulder. *Snow - Rusty tells Thomas about snow and how Skarloey managed to survive it. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *BoCo *Mavis *Skarloey *Rheneas *Duncan *Rusty *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Terence *Bertie *Harold *George *Caroline *Sir Topham Hat *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jem Cole *Mrs. Kyndley *Farmer Trotter (not named) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Donald (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *S. C. Ruffey (cameo) *Douglas (music video cameo) *Diesel (music video cameo) *Daisy (music video cameo) *The Diesel (music video cameo) *Sir Handel (music video cameo) *Duke (music video cameo) *Bulstrode (music video cameo) Characters introduced *Cranky *Old Slow Coach *The Horrid Lorries *Old Bailey *Dowager Hatt *Derek (not named) *'Arry (not named) *Bert (does not speak) *The Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Bertram (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Thumper (does not speak) *Tiger Moth (does not speak)